


Something to Come Home To

by NedandChuck



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Secret Relationship, dancing in the kitchen, i couldnt resist sorry, jonny sims do not interact, theres ocs but they are martin and jons pets lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/NedandChuck
Summary: Jon actually does like coming home after work, when there's someone waiting for him





	Something to Come Home To

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even call this canon divergent, this is just me saying thank you Jonny for the characters, I've got it from here.

   Jon arrives at home exhausted and practically drops his shoulder bag in the doorway. He shuffles off his shoes, dancing around the cat winding between his legs as he does so, and makes his way to the bedroom. He’s wresting his way out of his sweater as he walks, tripping over the cat and stumbling over his own tired feet but determined to get the library smell that reminds him of work as far away from himself as possible.

   His workday has been long and tedious, Elias being weird and cryptic as ever, he had gotten his papers mixed up and ended up berating Martin a little after noon, and Tim had spent the rest of the day making comments about how he ought to be more professional. In his frustration, Jon tosses his sweater down on the floor. It relieves some of his stress, but as he cools down he realizes that it will probably not go over well if he leaves clothes lying around and bends to get it out from under the cat that had immediately decided to curl up on it.

   “Cerberus, move out of the way,” he mutters pleadingly to the cat that yowls and reaches up to paw at the long chain around his neck. He had forgotten that it might dangle without his sweater covering it up and tucks the ring into his shirt, picking up his laundry and laughing as Cerberus rolls lethargically off.

   He doesn’t get up for a long minute, so tired that even the crouch he is in feels comfortable enough to fall asleep in, but his ears perk up to the sounds of skittering paws and soft humming coming from the kitchen. Jon changes into sweats and follows the noises, feeling the comfort of his own home slowly give him energy as he pads along, cat reluctantly cradled in his arms. He leans against the doorway as he watches the figure in his kitchen bustle around, throwing together the last of whatever dinner he has decided on for the evening.

   “Stop begging, Sephy,” Jon calls their dog, who lolls her head in his direction and bounds over to welcome him home. His voice has startled his husband, and Martin drops a wooden spoon on the floor when he turns to see Jon crouched on the floor again, letting the dog shove her big head in his hands until he pets her the way she wants.

   “You’re home late,” Martin accuses, pointing the spoon at Jon before throwing it in the sink.  
  
   “Sorry, dear.”

   “I thought I would have to eat without you.”

   “I got, well… you know how it’s been lately.” Martin does know, and the stern look on his face barely softens when he sees Jon’s exhausted one. He nods sympathetically and turns back to stirring whatever he has on the stove, so Jon stands and shuffles over behind him, twisting his hands in Martin’s shirt and burying his head in the back of his shoulder.

   “I’m sorry,”

   “It’s _fine_ , Jon. I know how the statements get.”

   “No,” Jon shakes his head and does his best to hook his chin over Martin’s shoulder, height difference be damned, “About earlier today. I’m sorry how I acted towards you.”

   Martin laughs unaffectedly and moves his pot from the burner, bumping Jon off of him to get to the counter. Jon makes a noise much like Persephone does when one of them stops petting her before she deems it okay, but moves to lean against a part of the counter that is out of the way.

   “It’s my own fault that our dynamic at work is the way it is.”

   Jon would, and has many times, argue that it is not Martin’s fault Jon acts so hostile to him at work. Of course, he had been the one to want to keep their real relationship hidden from their coworkers to prevent any kind of gossip about him working under his husband, but it was Jon’s fault that Tim had misinterpreted him when he had said that he “felt strongly” about Martin. Tim mistook Jon’s determination to respect his husband’s secrecy without having to lie too much for frustration at their coworker, and in an event ended up proving Martin's concerns valid, office gossip slowly evolved their relationship into one of one-sided animosity.

   Martin finishes plating what he needs and turns back to where Jon is leaning, eyes closed and half asleep, against the counter. He puts his hands on either side of him and lightly kisses his forehead, causing Jon to hum his approval and tip his head back to meet his lips without opening his eyes. They finally flutter open when he hears soft laughter above him and tangles his fingers with his husband’s as he waits for him to gather himself again.

   “You’re so affectionate when you’re tired,” Martin noses his temple before leaning back to watch Jon play with his fingers. “What _would_ our coworkers say about this. Your credibility as a serious archivist would be shattered.”

   “Don’t care,” Jon hums, twisting the ring on Martin’s left hand and wondering how his other assistants haven’t pointed it out yet.

   “You would tomorrow, when you’re rested and grouchy again.” Affronted, Jon pauses and looks up at him, forgetting for a moment how close they are and bumping their noses together. “Don’t front, we both know that you wouldn’t be so cuddly if you weren’t so tired.”

   “I have a _reputation,_ love,” he lets Martin pull him away from the counter and to the table. He changes tactics when Martin makes a noise of disbelief, “I feel as though I am allowed to be as affectionate with my husband of two years as both he and I are comfortable.”

   Like he does every time Jon says the word ‘husband,’ Martin blushes and ducks his head before gesturing with his spoon and quietly muttering, “Eat your dinner so you can go to bed.”

   He is mostly quiet for the rest of the meal, listening as he does every night to Martin tell him about some absurd thing or other that he, Tim, and Sasha had discovered in their research. Politely, he pretends not to see him slip scraps to Persephone and in turn isn’t called out when he drops some bread on the floor for Cerberus. They move almost in synch when they clear the table, Jon taking Martin’s dishes despite his protests to fill the dishwasher, fend off the animals from licking their plates, and start it up.

   As he stands up and stretches, Jon hears something soft and tinny coming from behind him and turns to see the shy grin on Martin's lips and the twinkle in his eye. He turns up the sound on his phone until Jon recognizes a song from the ridiculous, romantic playlist Martin had made him for their anniversary and groans, rolling his eyes despite the smile taking over his face as Martin gently takes his hands and pulls him closer.

   Jon winds his arms around Martin’s neck and lets him set the pace as he slowly waltzes them around the kitchen, twirling Jon until he laughs and then bringing him back in close, slowly swaying as the last notes play out. They only get in a couple of soft kisses as the next song begins before Persephone gets too excited about their steady, close movement and jumps up, barking and pressing her paws against them. Were Martin not actively holding Jon, he would have been bowled over by her insistence, but instead he just buries his face in Martin’s shoulder and chuckles quietly as his husband valiantly fends their pet off.

   “I think Persephone says it’s time for bed,” Martin sighs, pocketing his phone. He sounds almost as tired as Jon, who nods and lets himself be led by the hand to their bedroom.

   Crawling under the covers is the official highlight of Jon’s day until he looks up to see his husband stripping and getting ready for bed, which ranks high above any physical comfort Jon could possibly name. He lets himself sit back and think on how damned gorgeous his husband is for as long as he is allowed. Which is until Martin turns around and catches him leering. A shirt is thrown at his head playfully, but Jon just tosses it away and grins as he is joined in bed, leaning forward to steal a kiss before scooting down and letting Martin decide when to turn out his lamp. He settles in and throws an arm around his husband, moving closer until Jon is comfortably spooned against him.

   It only takes Jon a couple of minutes to drift off to sleep to the lullaby of Martin’s shallow breathing and steady heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> cerberus is a ragdoll and persephone is a rottweiler!!!!!!  
> follow me on tumblr @theritaminute and send me prompts!!


End file.
